


My Blondies Au lore

by chloedeservessomeredemption862



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has the creation miraculous and Chloe has the destruction one, Blondies Au, this is just lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloedeservessomeredemption862/pseuds/chloedeservessomeredemption862
Summary: This is where I'm going to put all the lore for my new Blondies Au, an alternate universe where Adrien has the creation miraculous and Chloe has the destruction one. This first chapter is the story of how the Kwami came to exist, it's only short but so am I.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Plagg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Plagg, where do Kwamis come from?”, Chloe questioned one day after patrol.” Like I get that you’re a god but like how…?”

“Never you mind kitten, it’s not that interesting anyway.”

Chloe shrugged and pulled on her pyjamas before passing out into bed. As they watched her sleep Plagg began to think about how peaceful she looked, just like how Auctor did when they were young.

_Many centuries ago, the king of the gods Rexsatus formed two twin souls to be his children and his servants. These twins were Eversio the younger and Auctor the older. Eversio could destroy anything they wished whilst Auctor could create, both were equals. However, as they grew up their father began to favour auctor. Auctor created universes each filled with life, whilst Eversio was thought to only plague them. As these universes were formed and life forms developed new gods were formed. The first of these gods was Adfectus they were formed when a lifeform first felt pain.Next was Daacci they were formed when a being first made another happy. There was also tutela who embodied protection, Para who could subdue and Ludi who tricked. As time went on a mass of gods were formed and each embodied an idea. There world was ruled by Rexsatus and governed by the core 19._

_As the years went on Auctor got more and more entitled and cruel as their father doted on them constantly, whilst neglecting Eversio. Auctor gained a sweet tooth and would only eat the finest rich food, whilst Eversio ate only scraps and rotten leftovers. The one time the Adfectus brought up the tension between the twins, they were quickly locked up and starved for a week. No one brought it up again. But it didn’t mean they wouldn’t help in secret. Ludi stopped Auctor from hurting Eversio by distracting them with new ideas they had to irritate the beings of the mortal realm. Many irritations were formed this way such as stinging nettles or drizzle. Whenever Ludi failed to keep Auctor busy, Para and Tutela would intervene to keep the twins apart._

_Eventually it got so bad that Auctors twisted mind was affecting the universe itself plaguing it with creation, making strange beings that served no purpose other than to harm and inflicting worlds with toxins that laid deep in the earth. The core 19 met up (without Auctors of course) and came to the decision that they must be stopped before they perverted any other gods’ powers. After weeks of research and discussion they realised that all their powers would be safer if no one could use them, if they were locked away._

_One night Para slipped a silver liquid into Auctors goblet before they drunk from it, two hours later and they were out cold. Daacci and Eversio stood on either side of Auctors’ unconscious body each taking one of their hands. Slowly Daacci began to push all Auctors pure undisturbed magic into Eversio. There eyes turned white and silver tears streamed down their face. Immediately Tutela ran in and enclosed both the twins into a solid forcefield. Both were simply too volatile with power and the others feared anyone getting hurt if they didn’t do this quickly. All the other 17 gods held hands and stood around the bubble as they watched Eversio create a single rock, killing all 19 in the process._

_That morning when Rexstasus arrived at Auctors chambers all he found was a single rock, which in his anger he threw from the godly realm into the mortal one._

_Upon impacting earth, it shattered into 19 pieces each piece with a different crystal inside. These pieces were found by different animals that same Saturday. Upon touching the shard said animal was bound to the shard forever and became a blend of both their original selves and the god’s souls. However only one, the black cat of destruction remembered their life in the godly realm. Some of these animals now Kwamis will later tell you that on the Friday before, they felt drawn to a particular spot where the shard was later found._

_The ladybug who gained Auctors pure creation magic sensed where each of these new Kwamis were created and with the help of a horse who gained the power or transportation began to hunt them down._

_The Kwamis had survived together afterwards hidden from the world for many years until eventually a young girl found them whilst collecting water for her father. This girl named Li Jing cared for the Kwamis bringing them food and helping them hide from society, she became the first guardian and helped them secure their safety by creating the miracle box. As she grew old she formed a small group of protectors for them who called themselves the guardians. As the years stretched into decades the Kwami gained a grand army of protectors all trained to care for and wield the miraculous if needed. There shards had each been crafted into some form of jewellery both to keep them safe and keep them hidden._

“No, not interesting at all. “Murmured Plagg as he nuzzled into her hair.


	2. The meaning behind the gods names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones going to be a short one I'm just going to tell you all what each gods name means in the first chapter,

Rexstatus:  
Rex in Latin means king and status is beginning in Latin. He is quite literally the king of the beginning.

Eversio:  
Eversio is destruction in Latin.

Auctor:  
Auctor is creator in Latin.

Adfectus:  
Adfectus means emotion in Latin.

Daacci:  
This one comes from two words da meaning give and accipere meaning take.

Tutela:  
this one means protection in Latin.

Para:  
This is from the word paralysis which, is of Latin origin.

Ludi:  
Trickster in Latin is ludificator which is a little long so I shortened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was short but hopefully it helps? Thanks for reading.  
> ~Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, this is my first ever fan fic and I'm down for constructive criticism so please feel free to review. This is the miraculous lore for the new Au I'm creating, which I'm calling the Blondies Au. In this universe Adrien has the creation miraculous and Chloe has the destruction one. Feel free to use my characters or lore in any of your own stories but please can you credit me if you do. Thank you for reading.  
> ~Chloe


End file.
